L'amour entre les flammes
by Rosy.Robin.Bitway
Summary: Week of time traveling on the Raimon High! The fist day was the turn of Kirino, and he decided to visit the person who mets on the Journey for search the Ultimate Eleven... And who also loves... Jeanne X Kirino in request of xxNeverEndingTwilightxx! With hints of other pairings! I dunno own the image!


**_Rosy: Haaai, minna-san! Here is! Another fanfic! (I post it very fast! So is plenty of mistakes... XS) This time... A KiriJean (Kirino x Jeanne) one, in request of xxNeverEndingTwilightxx! And some hints of KyouAoi... Or TenAoi? Or ShinAoi? Or maybe... KyouTen? Hehe, you can considerate it by the way you like the most!_**

**_Robin: Yeah. And also, Rosy don't own the Inazuma characters!_**

**_Rosy: Yes! And sorry for: Mistakes, if you thing that is too short, characters too OOC, bad grammar, not too many love scenes, etc! I hope you enjoy it! (Mainly Kensey-san! X3)_**

* * *

_Week of time-traveling!_

In front of the Raimon soccer club was a poster with that frase. In the field was the Inazuma TM Caravan. Next to it were Fei and Wonderbot. All the others were looking at the green-haired boy.

"Well, minna!" Said Fei. "Wonderbot and I decided to make... The Week Of Time-Traveling!"

"T.W.O.T.T. for short!" Cried Wonderbot, proudly. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Wonderbot... It sounds like 'two tees'." Fei said. Then he sighed. "Minna, sorry."

After that, Fei ran into the caravan. When he got outside he had a box on his hands.

"Hehe! Let's do it by lot! The person who cames selectioned will have the oportunity to travel back in time to the era of the person who made the MIXIMAX, to visit and spend there one week." Everyone were excited, mainly Kirino and Shindou. Shindou thought that he has the oportunity to see (and also stay) with Okatsu again. He blushed everytime he thoughs with her. Kirino was also excited. He will see Jeanne again. The girl he aid for fight her fears. The others were also talking about their MIXIMAX mates.

"I will ask Arthur to give me his Excalibur." Said Tenma.

"But, Tenma-kun... This is and important object and it's also necesited in his era." Said Aoi and Tenma sighed.

"Yeah, maybe you're right... "

Shinsuke was happy. "I will ask Liu Bei for a... Mmm... A turtle!" Aoi and Tenma looked at him, surprised.

"A... Turtle?" Asked Aoi.

"YES! He hunts huge turtles!" Replied Shinsuke, happily. Aoi sweatdropped but Tenma was excited.

"Whoa, Shinsuke! If you have one we can ride in it!" Tenma said, with shining eyes.

"Yay!" Both of them start dancing happily. Aoi smiles and then she went were Shindou, Kirino, Tsurugi and Taiyou were.

"Hey boys! Are you exited with the journey?" She asked. Taiyou was the first to answer.

"Yes, I'm! I will ask Koumei new soccer estrategies!"

"Eto... Taiyou-kun, Koumei didn't have idea of soccer... "

"Yes, she has! She is very inteligent! And you Tsurugi-kun?" Taiyou looked at him. Tsurugi was with his eyes closed.

"Well... I will enjoy it. That's it."

"Tsurugi-kun don't be like that! Maybe you can ask Okita-san for something... " Exclaimed Aoi, staring at him.

"Yeeeees, we agree with Aoi!" Cried Tenma and Shinsuke, runing to them.

"Tsk, maybe I'll ask for... "

"YEEES?" Said Tenma, Aoi and Shinsuke with shining eyes.

He blushed of mad. "Ugh, you're so strange... Whatever, maybe a blade or something like that."

Aoi pouted to him. "Eh, I'm not strange!"

Tenma and Shinsuke defend her. "Yeah, she is not strange!"

Tsurugi didn't say nothing.

Aoi turned to Kirino and Shindou. "Weeell, shall we pass of Tsurugi-baka? Shindou-kun! And you? You want to see her again?"

Shindou blushed when Aoi asked that. Tsurugi turned to Aoi. "Eh! You, Sorano!" He wanted to settle accounds with her but Tenma and Shinsuke grabbed his arms.

"Don't be like that, Tsurugi-baka... Hehe!" Tenma smirked. Tsurugi pouted at him and both (Shinsuke and Tenma) ran away.

"YOU!" He chased they. The others, were looking at the 'circus spectacle' and sweatdropped.

"Hehe... Well, let's continue... Shindou-kun?"

Shindou was blushing a lot. "Okatsu-chan... " He murmured. Akane was looking at him, angry. She hates Okatsu because Shindou loves her...

"Eh, Shindou-kun is in his 'happy world'... Well. You Kirino-kun?" Aoi asked to him. Kirino just stood up and start thinking in Jeanne... Again.

"Jeanne... She is a sweet girl who was obligated to participate in that war... Because of God talked to her. She was fighting, searching the think that she was good as. But she couldn't find it because she thoughts that she was weak... And she reminds me... " He looked to Shindou. (Tenma and Shinsuke returned and they were monkeying in front of him, to woke up Shindou from his 'happy world'.) I was jealous of Shindou at that time... He has a Kenshin and he also can do the Armor mode. And he has a MIXIMAX with Oda Nobunaga. I was very jealous... Kariya said this and it was true... But with that jealousy, I could help Jeanne to find her way... And also mine too."

Aoi was amazed. "Whoa, Kirino-kun... You really love her!" Kirino blushed quickily and looked down.

"A-Aoi, please, do not say that things... "

Aoi smiled. "OK, OK... Hehe!" Then she notice something at her back.

"You... "

"Eh? Ah, hello, Tsurugi-kun! What do you want?" She smiled big. He wanted to said something to her, but he just crossed his arms and close his eyes (in a cool mode).

"Tsk, nothing. Just dunno call me 'Tsurugi-baka', OK Sorano?"

Aoi was a bit surprised. "OK, Tsurugi-kun!" She smiled and then she ran with Tenma and Shinsuke. Kirino walked to Tsurugi.

"You like her, no?" Kirino asked.

Tsurugi blushed a bit. "No... I think. I don't know whaht happen to me with that girl!"

Kirino smiles. "That's called 'love', Tsurugi."

"Tsk, stupid fellings... "

Fei grabbed a speaker. "MINNA! COME TO SEE THE RESULTS, PLEASE!"

Everyone went there. Fei press a button on the box and a paper apeared.

"And the first one is... " Tension in the ambient. "KIRINO RANMARU!"

Kirino was surprised. "WHAT? M-me?"

Fei smiled. "Yes, you! Now you can prepare your things and come in one hour! You will pass a week with Jeanne in the old Orléans!"

When Fei said that Kirino couldn't evitate to blush. He now only was thinking in Jeanne.

"Heeeey, Kirino-kun! Shall we help you?" Asked Aoi. Tenma and Shinsuke were behind her.

"Yes, Kirino-sempai, has much lucky to be the first one! No, Tsurugi-kun?" Said Tenma, happily and then he turned in Tsurugi's direction.

Tsurugi blushed a bit for mad. "Y-yes... But dunno ask to me!" Tenma and Shinsuke laughed. Aoi just smiled. Tsurugi turned and he start walikng.

Kirino smiled when he saw that scene. "That people... But now, I only think in Jeanne... I will see her again... "

* * *

_ONE HOUR LATER..._

Kirino was ready to go.

"Saa, Kirino-sempai! Come here! An the others... See you tomorrow!"

Kirino was nervious. But he calm down when he notice something at his back. It was Shindou. He patted him on his back and said, softly.

"Kirino, enjoy the journey and be carreful. I hope you and Jeanne have a nice week."

Kirino looked at him. "Shindou... " Then he smiled. "Thanks!" Kirino started walking to the Inazuma TM Caravan. Tenma, Shinsuke and Aoi made a gesture of 'everything will be fine!'. He smiled at them. Kirino came inside the caravan. Wonderbot was on the steering wheel.

"OK. Are you ready?" The blue bear asked. Kirino swallowed.

"Y-yes!"

"Well, let's go!" Said Fei, happily. Then, he pushed Kirino to a seat. "Now sit down and wait!" He closed the caravan door. "Bye, bye minna-san!" He shouted.

Kirino waved his hand to said goodbye to his friends. Now... The wormhole! Direction: Old Orléans, in France!

-_After the journey_-

"And... OK! We have just arrived to France!" Said Fei, happily.

Kirino looked at the window. He saw the little village, the fields and also people doing their menages. "Jeanne... " He said, softly.

"Kirino-sempai?" Asked Fei. Kirino jumped of his seat.

"W-what? Sorry, I was thinking and... Hehe... "

Fei smiled. "I only wanna to say you that Wonderbot had talk with Jeanne after you went here, hehe!"

Kirino blushed. "J-jeanne knows that I'm here?!"

"Yeah, and also you will be with her at her house!"

When Kirino listen that he blushed more than before. "With Jeanne... A whole week... "

Fei sweatdropped. "Ye-yeah, I have just say it before... And it's also a bit obious... By the way! Come out, Kirino-sempai! Jeanne is waiting for you!"

Kirino took his bag and came outside the caravan, still blushed. When he were alone in the field, Fei closed the caravan door.

"Saa, Kirino-sempai! Enjoy it!" The caravan flew and then disapeared in the sky. Kirino was totaly alone... Or that is he thinks.

"Ra-Ranmaru?" Said a soft voice behind him. He turned and he saw a blond girl with blue eyes. She was also wearing glasses and a large beige dress. He blushed a bit.

"Jeanne!" Kirino said happily. He wanted to hug her, but he couldn't. If he do that maybe Jeanne thinks that he is crazy.

"Ranmaru, it's you!" Kirino notice that she had tearfull eyes. She ran to him and... she hugged Kirino. He blushed hard.

"I missed you... Thanks for helping me with the battle. Now we're in peace... currently. Only God knows what will happen!" She smiled to him. Kirino smiled too. (His face was red yet.) "Ranmaru, come with me! I'll take you to home... I have prepared a room for you."

"H-hai... " Kirino swallowed. He was too nervious but he remembered Shindou's words and he calmed again.

Jeanne and Kirino arrived to the town. It was plenty of people, ones working and the others buying things. Kirino looked at the place with curiousity. Jeanne looked at Kirino and smiled, but he notice that and they were looking to each other. Jeanne blushed and she looked down. Kirino blushed too and he do the same than Jeanne. Then both started to laugh.

"Hehe, sorry Jeanne... "

"Hihi, don't worry, it was my fault... "

After a while walking they arrived to a little house next the castle.

"Well, here is... Please, Ranmaru enter."

"Ladies first." Said Kirino, in a polite tone.

Jeanne blushed a bit. "T-thanks... " They entered the house. It was a modest house but has some beautiful thinks like paintings and potery.

"Jeanne, you're house is beautifull... _like you_." Kirino said. Jeanne turned to him.

"Wha-what, Ranmaru?"

Kirino blushed. "N-nothing, I only said that you're house is beautifull" He said, nervious. Jeanne looked down.

"Ah, OK... " She grabbs Kirino's bag and went upstairs. "I will up this to your room... " Jeanne said, in a sad tone.

Kirino facepalmed his self. "Why I said Jeanne that? I fell stupid. But I can't say that I love her... " He said looking down. He didn't notice that... Jeanne was listen to him! She blushed hard.

"Ra-Ranmaru... D-do you want s-something to eat?" She asked to him. She was looking down and she was also very red.

"Jeanne, are you OK?" Kirino went to her. She stared at him. He blushed too. "W-why you are so red? Have you got a fever?"

"No... " Said she, softly and then she hugged Kirino. "Is just... Well... "

Kirino was paralized. Jeanne was hugging him? Again? He couldn't understand why.

Jeanne pushed Kirino and she apologized. "Gommen! I was... Ugh... I will buy the dinner! Wait here!" She ran away the house, leaving Kirino alone.

"Jeanne... What happen?"

More time after, Jeanne return to the house and they dinner. She explained to Kirino all the things that happen when he and the team left France and return to their era. She also said that God talk with her again. And now the things are diferent. Kirino smiled. He loves to see Jeanne talking with that expretion. He really loves her. After the dinner they went to bed.

* * *

-_Three days later_-

Kirino and Jeanne were walking at the town square. Kirino was thinking that his time here is finishing and he dislikes this. He misses Shindou and the others, but... His love to Jeanne was too big! So, he decided to confess her after he returns to the present.

And where was better place than the town square?

Kirino started to walk fast and he passed Jeanne. Then he stopped in front of her. He was blushing hard.

"J-jeanne... " He said with no voice. "I-I need to tell you something... "

Jeanne blushed too. "W-what is it, Ranmaru?"

"I need to say you that... Before I leave you again... I-I... l-" Kirino was with his eyes closed and he had no words. He was thinking if he said that to Jeanne, she will hate him forever. But...

Before Kirino finish his sentence Jeanne kissed him.

Kirino was surprised but he quickily keep going with the kiss. All the people were looking at they. Included Jeanne's mate, who was crushed with her. Jeanne cut the kiss for breathe.

"Ranmaru... I love you until we met... You were so kind with me and... Well... " Kirino put his finger in Jeanne's lips.

"You don't need to say nothing, Jeanne." And they kissed again.

After that they went to a parade and buy some food. They also went to the town fields for make pic-nics and also see animals. The days passed quickily and it was time to return. But Kirino won't leave Jeanne. He won't go again to his era. He was very happy with she and also the town people. French people were so kind... But more his dear Jeanne...

"Ranmaru." Said Jeanne. "I want you to take this. You rejected it the last time, but now I want you to take it... " It was her necklace. Kirino was surprised for that. But he knows that is very important for her.

"No, Jeanne. I can't accept it. " Kirino held her hands and pushed it to her.

"Ranmaru... I don't... "She started to cry. Kirino hugged her.

"Jeanne... "

Suddenly a light appeared in the sky. A green haired boy was waving his hand outside the window. "HAAI, KIRINO-SEMPAI!"

"Eh? Fei... " Kirino looked down. The Inazuma TM Caravan landed on the field.

"UPPA! Hehe!" Fei got outside the caravan. "Hehe, Kirino-sempai... Ready to go? Ugh?" Fei looked at Kirino. He was holding Jeanne's hand. Fei smiled to Kirino.

"Kirino-sempai... Would you like to stay more time here? I have said the same to Shindou-kun!"

Kirino rejoiced. "Yes! Please! Th-thanks... " He started to cry but for the happiness he felt in that moment. He hugged Jeanne and she caressed his hair.

Jeanne smiled at Fei. "Thanks... "

"Hehe, nothing! Enjoy! Sayonara!" Fei returned to the caravan and it disapeared in the sky. Kirino stopped crying.

"Jeanne... I'm so happy here with you... "

"Me too, Ranmaru... " And they kissed again.

* * *

_**Rosy: ASDFGHJ, too short? Maybe make a sequel? I dunno... Well for anything (requests, comments, ideas, etc... ) review or PM me!**_

_**Robin: Hehe! Next one will be a Yaoi one!**_

_**Rosy: *sweatdrops* Yeah... Gommen for people who dislikes Yaoi!**_

_**Both: See you! ;D **_


End file.
